Hulk Hogan
| birth_place = Ογκούστα, Τζόρτζια, ΗΠΑ | death_date = | death_place = | billed = Βένις Μπιτς, Καλιφόρνια, ΗΠΑ | resides = Τάμπα, Φλόριντα, ΗΠΑ | trainer = Hiro Matsuda | debut = 9 Αυγούστου 1977 | retired =2013 }} Ο Terry Gene Bollea (11 Αυγούστου 1953), περισσότερο γνωστός με το ring name του, Hulk Hogan, είναι ένας Αμερικανός επαγγελματίας παλαιστής, ηθοποιός, τηλεοπτική προσωπικότητα και μουσικός, περισσότερο γνωστός για το χρόνο του στο WWE. Ο Hogan απήλαυσε mainstream δημοσιότητα στις δεκαετίες του 1980 και 1990 ως ο all-American χαρακτήρας που λεγόταν Hulk Hogan στο World Wrestling Federation (πλέον WWE) και ως ο Hollywood Hogan, ο φαύλος αρχηγός της nWo στο World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Ο Hogan εντάχθηκε στο Hall of Fame του WWE το 2005. Μετά από μερικά χρόνια, ο Hogan υπέγραψε με το Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) όπου εμφανιζόταν από το 2010 μέχρι το 2013, ως ο τηλεοπτικός General Manager. Είναι παγκόσμιος πρωταθλητής 12 φορές όντας 6 φορές WWE Champion και 6 φορές WCW World Heavyweight Champion. Οι 6 συνολικές θητείες του ως πρωταθλητής τον κάνουν το δεύτερο μακροβιότερο WWE Champion όλων των εποχών (μετά το Bruno Sammartino) και το μακροβιότερο της δεκαετίας του '80, έχοντας κρατήσει το τίτλο συνολικά για 1,474 ημέρες από το 1984 μέχρι το 1988. Στο WCW οι 6 συνολικές του θητείες τον κάνουν το μακροβιότερο WCW World Heavyweight Champion όλων των εποχών, έχοντας κρατήσει το τίτλο συνολικά για με 469 ημέρες από το 1994 μέχρι το 1995. Ο Hogan είναι και μια φορά World Tag Team Champion με τον Edge στο WWE. Επίσης, νίκησε το Royal Rumble το 1990 και το 1991, όντας ο πρώτος παλαιστής που κατάφερε να νικήσει σε δύο συνεχόμενα Royal Rumbles. Η ιστορία της καριέρας του World Wrestling Federation (1979-1980) Το 1979, ο πρώην NWA World Champion Terry Funk σύστησε το Bollea στον αρχηγό του World Wrestling Federation (πλέον γνωστό ως WWE) Vincent J. McMahon, ο οποίος έμεινε εντυπωσιασμένος από τη χαρισματικότητα και το σωματικό του ανάστημα. Ο McMahon του έδωσε το όνομα Hogan, καθώς ήταν παθιασμένος με τα ιρλανδικά ονόματα. Εκείνη τη περίοδο, ο Hogan πάλεψε με το Bob Backlund για το World Wrestling Federation Championship και άρχισε το πρώτο του μεγάλο feud με τον André the Giant το οποίο κατέληξε σε έναν αγώνα με τον André στο Shea Stadium. Ο Hogan και ο André στο Ουάιτ Πλέινς της Νέας Υόρκης μαζεύοντας 1,200 άτομα σε ένα κτήριο που είχε 3,500 θέσεις. American Wrestling Association (1981–1983) Αφού ολοκλήρωσε τη σκηνή του στη ταινία Rocky III, ενάντια στις επιθυμίες του McMahon, ο Hogan έκανε το ντεμπούτο του στο American Wrestling Association (AWA), που ήταν στην ιδιοκτησία του Verne Gagne. Ο Hogan ξεκίνησε τη πορεία του στο AWA ως heel, παίρνοντας το Luscious» Johnny Valiant ως manager του, όμως το κοινό του AWA ήθελε το μυώδη και χαρισματικότερο Hogan και σύντομα οι bookers του AWA υποχρεώθηκαν να γυρίσουν το Hogan σε face. Χρησιμοποιώντας το «Eye of the tiger» ως το theme music του, ο Hogan έγινε σύντομα ο κορυφαίος babyface του promotion και καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια του 1983 είχε ένα μεγάλο feud με τον AWA World Champion Nick Bockwinkel και το manager του Bobby Heenan. O Gagne, παρόλα αυτά, συνέχισε να «πειράζει» το κοινό του AWA κανονίζοντας πολυάριθμα screwjobs εις βάρος του Hogan, έτσι ώστε να διατηρεί το championship ο Bockwinkel, ο οποίος ήταν βετεράνος στο promotion και ήταν στο επίκεντρο του οργανισμού μετά από την απόσυρση του Gagne από την ενεργό δράση. Επειδή ο Hogan δεν ήταν «old school» τεχνικός παλαιστής, ο Gagne δε τον άφηνε να γίνει champion. Σε διάφορες περιπτώσεις, ο Hogan νικούσε το Bockwinkel και κέρδιζε το championship, μόνο για να αντιστραφεί αργότερα η απόφαση. Η πρακτική αυτή όλο και περισσότερο προκαλούσε την οργή των fans, τόσο πολύ που σε μια περίπτωση, σύμφωνα με την αυτοβιογραφία του Hogan και με άλλα βιβλία, το κοινό σχεδόν προκάλεσε ταραχή μέχρι που ο Hogan τους ηρέμησε. Ο παλαιστής άρχισε να απογοητεύεται με την απροθυμία του Verne Gagne να του δώσει μεγαλύτερο μερίδιο από τις πωλήσεις του merchandise του. Τελικά, ο Gagne ήταν έτοιμος να δώσει το AWA title στο Hogan, όμως σύμφωνα με ισχυρισμούς του Hogan, ο Gagne ήθελε ένα μεγάλο μερίδιο από τα χρήματα που ο Hogan κέρδισε στα συχνά ταξίδια του στην Ιαπωνία και μεγαλύτερο έλεγχο πάνω στο booking των αγώνων εκεί. Ο Hogan αρνήθηκε ρητώς, λέγοντας ότι σε αυτό το σημείο δε χρειαζόταν το championship. Επίσης σύμφωνα με την αυτοβιογραφία του Hogan, ο Gagne ήθελε να τον βάλει στην οικογένεια του με γάμο προτού του δώσει το AWA title. Ο Hogan που δεν ήθελε να αφήσει την εργένικη ζωή απλώς για το title του AWA, συνέχισε να απορρίπτει το championship. Σύντομα, μετά αυτές τις προσπάθειες του Gagne ο Hogan πείστηκε γύρισε πίσω στο World Wrestling Federation από το Vincent K. McMahon, ο οποίος είχε πρόσφατα αγοράσει το promotion από τον άρρωστο πατέρα του. New Japan Pro Wrestling (1980–1983) Ένα μεγάλο μέρος της πρώιμης επιτυχίας του Hogan ανήκε στο New Japan Pro Wrestling. Οι Ιάπωνες wrestling fans ένιωσαν ενθουσιασμό βλέποντας το τεράστιο ξανθό Αμερικανό και του έδωσαν το παρωνύμιο «Ichiban» (του οποίου η μετάφραση είναι «νούμερο ένα»). Ο Hogan εμφανίστηκε στην Ιαπωνία για πρώτη φορά στις 13 Μαΐου 1980, ενώ ήταν ακόμη στο World Wrestling Federation. Τα επόμενα χρόνια περιόδευσε εκεί ανά περιόδους, αντιμετωπίζοντας μεγάλη ποικιλία αντιπάλων, από το Tatsumi Fujinami μέχρι τον Abdullah the Butcher. Όταν αγωνιζόταν στην Ιαπωνία, ο Hogan χρησιμοποίησε ένα πολύ διαφορετικό ρεπερτόριο κινήσεων wrestling, βασιζόμενος περισσότερο σε πιο τεχνικές, πιο παραδοσιακές λαβές και κινήσεις wrestling σε αντίθεση με το στυλ του στις Ηνωμένες Πολιτείες, το οποίο ήταν βασισμένο στη δύναμη του και στο brawling. Ακόμη μια διαφορά ήταν ότι ο Hogan χρησιμοποιούσε ένα running forearm lariat (γνωστό ως «Axe Bomber») ως το finisher του στην Ιαπωνία, σε αντίθεση με το παραδοσιακό του finisher στην Αμερική που ήταν το running leg drop. Στις 2 Ιουνίου 1983 έγινε ο νικητής του πρώτου International Wrestling Grand Prix (IWGP), νικώντας το παλαιστή-σύμβολο της Ιαπωνίας, Antonio Inoki με knockout στους τελικούς ενός τουρνουά 10 ανδρών που περιείχε κορυφαία ταλέντα από όλο το κόσμο. Επίσης ο Hogan και ο Inoki δούλεψαν ως ομάδα στην Ιαπωνία, νικώντας στο διακεκριμένο τουρνουά MSG Tag League σε δύο συναπτά έτη: το 1982 και το 1983. Ο δημοτικότητα του Hogan στην Ιαπωνία ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που ηχογράφησε και ένα άλμπουμ εκεί. World Wrestling Federation (1983–1993) Η γέννηση της Hulkamania Αφού αγόρασε το World Wrestling Federation από το πατέρα του το 1982, ο Vincent K. McMahon είχε σχέδια να επεκταθεί σε όλες τις Ηνωμένες Πολιτείες της Αμερικής και επέλεξε το Hulk Hogan για να είναι η ατραξιόν λόγω της χαρισματικότητας και της αναγνωρισιμότητας του. O Hogan έκανε την επιστροφή του στις 27 Δεκεμβρίου 1983 νικώντας το Bill Dixon. Αρχικά, ο Hogan ήταν heel και συμμάχησε με το βετεράνο παλαιστή «Classy» Freddie Blassie, ο οποίος απέκτησε το ρόλο του manager, παρόλα αυτά το σενάριο αυτό δεν κράτησε για πολύ. Στις 7 Ιανουαρίου 1984 σε ένα επεισόδιο του Championship Wrestling, ο Hogan έσωσε το Bob Backlund από μια επίθεση τριών ατόμων. Η αλλαγή του Hogan εξηγήθηκε απλώς από το Backlund, ο οποίος μίλησε θετικά για το Hogan και είπε πως θα σταματήσει να συνεργάζεται με το Blassie. Σε λιγότερο από τρεις εβδομάδες στις 23 Ιανουαρίου, ο Hogan κέρδισε το πρώτο του WWE Championship νικώντας τον Iron Sheik στο Madison Square Garden. Το σενάριο που συνόδευσε τον αγώνα ήταν ότι ο Hogan ήταν μια αντικατάσταση της τελευταίας στιγμής για τον αρχικό αντίπαλο του Sheik, το Bob Backlund. Επίσης ο Hogan έγινε ο champion ξεφεύγοντας από τη χαρακτηριστική κίνηση του αντιπάλου του, το camel clutch. Αμέσως μετά τη νίκη, ο commentator Gorilla Monsoon επίσημα διακήρυξε πως «Η Hulkamania είναι εδώ!». Ο Hogan συχνά αναφερόταν στους fans του ως «Hulkamaniacs» στις συνεντεύξεις του, ενώ η αμφίεση του απέκτησε το κόκκινο και και το κίτρινο, τα οποία έγιναν τα χαρακτηριστικά του χρώματα. Στην ring entrance του ο Hogan έσκιζε το μπλουζάκι του, έδειχνε τους μύες του και άκουγε την ευθυμία του κοινού με υπερβολικό τρόπο. Εκείνη τη περίοδο οι πλειοψηφία των αγώνων του Hogan αποτελούταν από αγώνες με heels που εμφανίζονταν ως ασταμάτητα τέρατα, ενώ κάτι που έγινε σχεδόν ρουτίνα ήταν ο Hogan να παρουσιάζει σταθερή επιθετικότητα, όμως τελικά να χάνει την ορμή του και φαινομενικά να πλησιάζει την ήττα. Τότε επανακτούσε τις δυνάμεις του και άρχιζε να χτυπά τον αντίπαλο του, παίρνοντας «δύναμη» από το κοινό, ενώ οποιαδήποτε επίθεση του αντιπάλου του δεν είχε κανένα αποτέλεσμα— μια διαδικασία που περιγραφόταν ως «hulking up». Οι χαρακτηριστικές του κινήσεις, το big boot και το Atomic Leg Drop, ακολουθούσαν και του εξασφάλιζαν τη νίκη. Μέχρι την επόμενη χρονιά, ο Hulk Hogan είχε γίνει το πρόσωπο του pro wrestling, καθώς ο McMahon έκανε το World Wrestling Federation μια επιχείρηση της ποπ κουλτούρας με το The Rock 'n' Wrestling Connection στο MTV, γεμίζοντας στάδια, πουλώντας pay-per-views και κάνοντας μεγάλες τηλεθεάσεις. Όντας η κεντρική ατραξιόν της πρώτης WrestleMania στις 31 Μαρτίου 1985, ο Hogan συμμάχησε με το Mr. T για να νικήσει τον άσπονδο εχθρό του «Rowdy» Roddy Piper και το Paul Orndorff. Στο πρώτο Saturday Night's Main Event, ο Hogan υπερασπίστηκε με επιτυχία το championship απέναντι στο Cowboy Bob Orton σε έναν αγώνα που ο Hogan κέρδισε με disqualification. Κατά τη διάρκεια εκείνων των ετών, ο Hogan υποδυόταν έναν πραγματικό υπερήρωα ενώ απευθυνόταν σε νεαρότερες ηλικίες. Οι άνθρωποι τον θεωρούσαν το τέλειο πρότυπο, ονομάστηκε η προσωπικότητα με τις περισσότερες αιτήσεις της δεκαετίας του '80 για το Ίδρυμα παιδικής φιλανθρωπίας Make-a-Wish. Ως αποτέλεσμα, ο Hogan μετέτρεψε τη βιομηχανία σε ένα αθλητικό θέαμα ψυχαγωγίας (sports entertainment) που απευθυνόταν σε prime-time κοινά όλων των ηλικιών και υποβάθρων. Ποτέ ξανά η βιομηχανία του pro wrestling δεν είχε δει κάτι σαν τη Hulkamania, καθώς action figures και t-shirts έκαναν την εμφάνιση τους σε μαγαζιά σε όλη την ΗΠΑ. Επιπλέον, ο Hogan πρωταγωνίστησε στα εξώφυλλα των περιοδικών Sports Illustrated, TV Guide και People, ενώ εμφανίστηκε στο The Tonight Show και είχε το δικό του cartoon που λεγόταν Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling. WWE Champion (1984-1986) Στις 5 Οκτωβρίου 1985 στο Saturday Night's Main Event, υπερασπίστηκε με επιτυχία το championship εναντίον του Nikolai Volkoff σε έναν αγώνα flag. Ο Hogan πάλεψε με το μακροχρόνιο αντίζηλο του, Roddy Piper σε έναν αγώνα για το WWE title στην ιστορική διοργάνωση pay-per-view (PPV) Wrestling Classic. Ο Hogan διατήρησε το title με disqualification αφού ο Bob Orton παρενέβη και τον χτύπησε με ένα σίδερο. Με το ξεκίνημα της νέας χρονιάς, είχε πολλούς διεκδικητές στο δρόμο του. Καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια του 1986, ο Hogan διατήρησε το title του ενάντια σε αντιπάλους όπως ο Terry Funk, ο «The Magnificient» Don Muraco, ο King Kong Bundy (σε αγώνα steel cage στη WrestleMania 2), ο Paul Orndorff και ο Hercules Hernandez. Το Φθινόπωρο του 1986, ο Hogan σποραδικά πάλευε σε αγώνες tag team με τους Machines ως ο Hulk Machine φορώντας μάσκα η οποία ήταν αντιγραφή από το gimmick του New Japan Pro Wrestling «Super Strong Machine». Στη WrestleMania III το 1987, είχε κανονιστεί ο Hogan να αντιμετωπίσει για το championship τον μεγάλο star του sport André the Giant και έπαιρνε push ως ο αήττητος γίγαντας για τις δύο τελευταίες δεκαετίες. Ένα καινούργιο storyline παρουσιάστηκε στις αρχές του 1987: Στο Hogan δόθηκε ένα βραβείο για το κατόρθωμα του να είναι WWE Champion για τρία συνεχόμενα χρόνια. Ο καλός του φίλος, André the Giant, βγήκε για να τον συγχαρεί. Μετά από λίγο, ένα ελαφρώς μικρότερο βραβείο δόθηκε στον André ένα βραβείο για τις δύο δεκαετίες που ήταν αήττητος στο World Wrestling Federation. Ο Hogan βγήκε για να του δώσει συγχαρητήρια στον André, ο οποίος έφυγε στη μέση της ομιλίας του Hogan. Σε ένα Piper's Pit, ο Hogan ήρθε πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο με το Bobby Heenan, ο οποίος ανακοίνωσε πως ο André ήταν ο νέος του προστατευόμενος και ο André προκάλεσε το Hogan σε έναν αγώνα στη WrestleMania III για το championship. Στη WrestleMania III, ο Hogan νίκησε τον André the Giant για το WWE championship. Κατά τη διάρκεια του αγώνα ο Hogan έκανε bodyslam στο γιγαντόσωμο Γάλλο, ο οποίος ζύγιζε 235 κιλά και τον αποτελείωσε με ένα leg drop. Ο Hogan παρέμεινε WWE Champion για 1,474 ημέρες (4 χρόνια και 13 ημέρες). Εντωμεταξύ έγινε ο τρίτος μακροβιότερος WWE Champion, μετά τους Bruno Sammartino και Bob Backlund. Μπροστά από 33 εκατομμύρια θεατές ο Hogan εν τέλει έχασε το championship από τον André the Giant στο The Main Event που έγινε στις 5 Φεβρουαρίου 1988, μετά από μια πολύπλοκη απάτη που συμπεριλάμβανε το «The Million Dollar Man» Ted DiBiase και το «κακό» δίδυμο διαιτητή Earl Hebner (ο οποίος αντικατέστησε τον αδερφό του, Dave Hebner). Αφού ο André χρησιμοποίησε ένα belly to belly suplex στο Hogan, ο Hebner μέτρησε το pin ενώ ο αριστερός ώμος του Hogan ήταν ξεκάθαρα πιο πάνω από το πάτωμα. Μετά το match, ο André παρέδωσε το title στο DiBiase για να ολοκληρωθεί η επιχειρηματική τους συμφωνία (που ήταν σενάριο). Ως αποτέλεσμα, η θητεία του DiBiase ακυρώθηκε και δεν μέτρησε ποτέ, ενώ το WWE Championship έμεινε χωρίς κάτοχο για πρώτη φορά στη 25χρονή ιστορία του. Στη WrestleMania IV, ο Hogan συμμετείχε σε ένα τουρνουά για να ανακτήσει το WWE title και αντιμετώπισε τον André στους προημιτελικούς, όμως το match τους τελείωσε με διπλό disqualification. Αργότερα, εκείνο το βράδυ ο Hogan αναμείχθηκε στο match του DiBiase και του «Macho Man» Randy Savage, βοηθώντας το τελευταίο αφού ήταν φίλος του. Η σχέση των μεταξύ τους θα οδηγούσε στο main event της επόμενης WrestleMania. Μαζί, οι Hogan, Savage και Miss Elizabeth σχημάτισαν μια ομάδα γνωστή ως The Mega Powers. Αφού ο Savage έγινε WWE Champion στη WrestleMania IV, άρχισαν ένα feud με τους The Mega Bucks (Ted DiBiase και André the Giant) και τους νίκησαν στο main event του πρώτου SummerSlam. Οι Mega Powers ωστόσο, διαλύθηκαν εκ των έσω το 1989, λόγω της αυξανόμενης ζήλιας του απέναντι στο Hogan και στις παρανοϊκές του υποψίες για το ότι ο Hogan και η Elizabeth ήταν «κάτι περισσότερο από φίλοι». Όλο αυτό ξεκίνησε στο Royal Rumble 1989, όταν ο Hogan απέκλεισε κατά λάθος το Savage από το Royal Rumble match. Ξεκίνησαν ένα feud με τους The Twin Towers και τους νίκησαν στις 3 Φεβρουαρίου 1989 στο The Main Event, με ίντριγκα παρόλα αυτά. Κατά τη διάρκεια του match, ο Savage έπεσε πάνω στη Miss Elizabeth όταν τον πέταξαν έξω από το ring. Ο Hogan τη μετέφερε στα παρασκήνια για να της προσφερθεί ιατρική παρακολούθηση, αφήνοντας με αυτό τον τρόπο μόνο του το Savage. Επέστρεψε γρήγορα στο ring, όμως ο Savage χαστούκισε το Hogan και στράφηκε εναντίον του, φεύγοντας από το ring και εγκαταλείποντας το match. Αργότερα, ο Hogan νίκησε μόνος του στο match. Στα παρασκήνια, ο Savage επιτέθηκε στο Hogan και οι Mega Powers διαλύθηκαν και άρχισε ένα feud μεταξύ τους. Το feud κορυφώθηκε με το Hogan να νικά το Savage για το δεύτερο του WWE Championship στη WrestleMania V. Δεύτερη θητεία ως WWE Champion (1989–1993) Η δεύτερη περίοδος του Hogan ως champion κράτησε για ένα χρόνο, κατά τη διάρκεια του οποίου πρωταγωνίστησε στο ταινία No Holds Barred. Η ταινία αποτέλεσε έμπνευση για ένα feud του Hogan με το συμπρωταγωνιστή του, Tom Lister, Jr., ο οποίος παρουσιαζόταν σε παλαιστικά events υποδυόμενος του ρόλο του Zeus (από τη ταινία No Holds Barred). Ο Zeus ήταν ένας monster heel που «ζήλευε» το Hogan για το μεγαλύτερο μισθό του και ήθελε εκδίκηση. Ο Hogan, ωστόσο, ήταν σε θέση να νικήσει με ευκολία το Zeus σε μια σειρά από matches σε όλη την έκταση των Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών κατά τα τέλη του 1989, ξεκινώντας με ένα tag team match στο SummerSlam 1989, στο οποίο οι Hogan και Brutus Beefcake νίκησαν τους Zeus και Savage. Οι Hogan και Beefcake τους νίκησαν ξανά σε ένα rematch στο No Holds Barred, τελειώνοντας το feud. Επίσης κατά τη διάρκεια της δεύτερης θητείας του ως champion, ο Hogan νίκησε στο Royal Rumble match του 1990. Αργότερα έχασε το championship από τον Intercontinental Champion, The Ultimate Warrior σε ένα title vs title match στη WrestleMania VI. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά μετά από επτά χρόνια που ο Hogan έχασε με δίκαιο τρόπο. Αυτό το title match ήταν μοναδικό αφού και οι δύο παλαιστές ήταν faces και ο Hogan του παρέδωσε ευγενικά το title και τον αγκάλιασε στο φινάλε του match. Σύντομα, ο Hogan άρχισε ένα έντονο fued με τον Earthquake, ο οποίος ζύγιζε 208 κιλά. Ο τελευταίος πήρε κακή φήμη αφού διέλυσε τα πλευρά του Hogan στο The Brother Love Show το Μάιο του 1990. Στη τηλεόραση, οι announcers δήλωσαν πως οι τραυματισμοί του Hogan και η ήττα του από το Warrior έκαναν ζημιά στο μαχητικό του πνεύμα και πως ήθελε να αποσυρθεί. Έπειτα, ζητήθηκε από τους θεατές να γράψουν γράμματα στο Hogan και στείλουν κάρτες που θα ζητούσαν την επιστροφή του (ως ευχαριστώ τους δόθηκαν φωτογραφίες σε μέγεθος καρτ ποστάλ με την υπογραφή του Hogan). Μέχρι το SummerSlam 1990 ο Hogan είχε επιστρέψει και για μερικούς μήνες κυριαρχούσε απέναντι στο Earthquake σε μια σειρά από matches σε όλες τις Ηνωμένες Πολιτείες. Η νίκη του απέναντι στον υπερβολικά μεγαλόσωμο αντίπαλο του έκανε το Hogan να προσθέσει τη τέταρτη απαίτηση: το να πιστεύεις στον εαυτό σου. Θα ήταν επίσης γνωστός ως ο «The Immortal» (ο αθάνατος) Hulk Hogan. Ο Hogan έγινε ο πρώτος παλαιστής που κέρδισε σε δυο συνεχόμενα Royal Rumble matches, καθώς νίκησε σε εκείνο του 1991. Στη WrestleMania VII ο Hogan ύψωσε το ανάστημα του στο συμπαθούντα του Ιράκ, Sgt. Slaughter, για να κατακτήσει το τρίτο του WWE Championship. Ο Hogan άρχισε ένα feud με τον Undertaker το Φθινόπωρο του 1991 και έχασε το title από εκείνον στο Survivor Series μετά από την ανάμειξη του Ric Flair. Μόνο έξι ημέρες αργότερα ο Hogan επανέκτησε το title σε ένα special pay-per-view με την ονομασία This Tuesday in Texas, ξεκινώντας τη τέταρτη θητεία του ως champion, όμως λόγω της ίντριγκας που περιέβαλλε και τα δύο title matches, το championship έμεινε χωρίς κάτοχο. Το WWE Championship ήταν το έπαθλο του Royal Rumble match στο Royal Rumble 1992. Ο Hogan αποκλείστηκε από το match από το φίλο του (στο σενάριο) Sid Justice και απέτυχε να ξανακερδίσει το title. Οι παλαιστές τα βρήκαν μεταξύ τους και πάλεψαν ως ομάδα στο Saturday Night's Main Event απέναντι στο WWE Champion Ric Flair και τον Undertaker. Ο Sid έγινε heel με το να εγκαταλείψει το Hogan, αλλά ο Flair χαστούκισε το διαιτητή, δίνοντας έτσι τη νίκη με disqualification στους Hogan & Sid. Αυτό ξεκίνησε ένα feud μεταξύ του Hogan και του Sid. Στους μήνες που ακολούθησαν, ο Hogan δήλωσε πως θα αποσυρόταν από τη πάλη μετά το match του με το Sid στη WrestleMania VIII. Ο Hogan τελικά νίκησε στο match λόγω της ανάμειξης του manager του Sid, Harvey Wippleman. Σύντομα, ο Hogan δέχθηκε μια επίθεση, αλλά ο Ultimate Warrior επέστρεψε και τον έσωσε. Ο Hogan επέστρεψε στο World Wrestling Federation τον Ιανουάριο του 1993, βοηθώντας το φίλο του, Brutus Beefcake, στο feud του με τη Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase και Irwin R. Schyster) και επίσημα μετονομάστηκαν σε The Mega-Maniacs. Στη WrestleMania IX, ο Hogan και ο Beefcake αντιμετώπισαν τη Money Inc. για το Tag Team Championship του World Wrestling Federation, όμως έχασαν το match λόγω disqualification. Αργότερα το ίδιο βράδυ ο Hogan κέρδισε το πέμπτο του WWE Championship κάνοντας pin στο Yokozuna ο οποίος πριν από λίγη ώρα είχε πάρει το title από το Bret Hart. Στο πρώτο ετήσιο King of the Ring pay-per-view στις 13 Ιουνίου 1993, ο Hogan υπερασπίστηκε το title απέναντι στο πρώην champion, Yokozuna. Κατά τη διάρκεια του match ο Yokozuna έκανε kick-out από το χαρακτηριστικό leg drop του Hogan. Ο σκληρός αγώνας έφτασε προς το τέλος του όταν ένας «Ιαπωνέζος φωτογράφος» (στη πραγματικότητα ένας μεταμφιεσμένος Harvey Wippleman) ανέβηκε στην άκρη του ring και απέσπασε τη προσοχή του Hogan προτού του πετάξει κάποιο είδος πύρινης μπάλας από τη κάμερα στο πρόσωπο του Hogan. Αμέσως μετά ο Yokozuna εκτέλεσε ένα leg drop και έκανε pin στο Hogan. Μετά τη νίκη του, ο Yokozuna συνέχισε να χτυπάει το Hogan, χρησιμοποιώντας ένα Banzai Drop εν μέσω των παιδιών που έκλαιγαν και των ενηλίκων που βωμολοχούσαν. Καθώς ο νέος champion πανηγύριζε, ο Hogan μεταφερόταν στα αποδυτήρια από διαιτητές και κρατούσε το πρόσωπο του. Από ότι φαινόταν, η Hulkamania είχε εκπνεύσει τη τελευταία της πνοή. Αυτή θα ήταν η τελευταία εμφάνιση του Hogan σε pay-per-view μέχρι το 2002, καθώς ετοιμαζόταν να φύγει από το promotion. Ο Hogan θα συνέχιζε το feud του με το Yokozuna σε house shows μέχρι τον Αύγουστο του 1993. Μετά από αυτό, ο Hogan δεν θα αγωνιζόταν περιμένοντας να λήξει το συμβόλαιο του μέχρι αργότερα την ίδια χρονιά. To 1994, ένα σκάνδαλο με στεροειδή απειλούσε το World Wrestling Federation, και ο Hogan κατέθεσε στο δικαστήριο ότι έκανε χρήση στεροειδών σε περίοδο 12 ετών για να «γίνει μεγάλος» και πως εισήγαγε στο Πρόεδρο της εταιρείας, Vince McMahon στο κόσμο των στεροειδών κατά τη διάρκεια των γυρισμάτων του No Holds Barred. Και οι δυο άνδρες, ωστόσο, έλεγαν στο γιατρό George Zahorian να τους στέλνει στεροειδή στο εταιρικό γραφείο της εταιρείας μέσω FedEx. Παρόλα αυτά, ο Hogan δεν κατηγόρησε το McMahon σχετικά με τη κυκλοφορία των στεροειδών στο World Wrestling Federation, όμως κατέθεσε πως η χρήση στεροειδών στην εταιρεία οργίαζε. Η κατάθεση του μπορεί να κράτησε το McMahon μακριά από τη φυλακή, αλλά έβλαψε την εικόνα του Hogan και του World Wrestling Federation. World Championship Wrestling (1994–2000) Αρχική πορεία (1994–1996) Αφού ο Hogan σταμάτησε να παλεύει για το World Wrestling Federation το καλοκαίρι του 1993, αποφάσισε να αφήσει για λίγους μήνες τη πάλη και να επικεντρωθεί σε ταινίες, στη τηλεόραση και στην οικογένεια του. Τον Ιούνιο του 1994, ο Hogan υπέγραψε με το World Championship Wrestling (WCW) του Ted Turner και άρχισε να εμφανίζεται στη τηλεόραση τον επόμενο μήνα. Ο Hogan κέρδισε το WCW World Heavyweight Championship στο ντεμπούτο του, νικώντας το Ric Flair σε ένα «dream match» στο Bash at the Beach. Αφού υπερνίκησε τους Ric Flair, The Butcher (το πρώην σύμμαχο του, Brutus Beefcake), Vader και τη Dungeon of Doom για τους επόμενους δεκαοκτώ μήνες. Ο Hogan έχασε το title από το The Giant στο Halloween Havoc 1995 μέσω DQ. Μετά από την αμφιλεγόμενη απώλεια του championship, το WCW title έμεινε χωρίς κάτοχο. Στις αρχές του 1996, ο Hogan είχε ένα feud με το The Giant και με την Alliance to End Hulkamania. Αφού βγήκε νικητής από τα feuds, ο Hogan άρχισε να εμφανίζεται περιστασιακά στη τηλεόραση του WCW. Ήταν περίπου εκείνη την εποχή που οι fans βαρέθηκαν να βλέπουν τον «καλό τύπο με τα κίτρινα και τα κόκκινα ρούχα» που είχαν δει για μια δεκαετία στο World Wrestling Federation. Αυτό οδήγησε σε μια από τις περισσότερο συζητημένες στην ιστορία της πάλης το καλοκαίρι του 1996. Κατά τη διάρκεια ενός six-man tag team match στο Bash at the Beach, ο Hulk Hogan επενέβη υπέρ των The Outsiders (Kevin Nash και Scott Hall) και επιτέθηκε στο babyface Randy Savage. Αυτή η πράξη έκανε το Hogan heel μετά από δέκα χρόνια. Μετά το match, ο Hogan έβγαλε ένα τώρα-διαβόητο promo στο οποίο ισχυρίστηκε πως οι fans και το WCW υποτίμησε το ταλέντο και την ικανότητα του να γεμίζει στάδια. Αυτό ολοκληρώθηκε με το Hogan να ανακοινώνει την ίδρυση του «New World Order of Wrestling». Αυτή του η δήλωσε έδωσε και στους τρεις παλαιστές την ονομασία The new World order (nWo). New World Order (1996–1998) Αυτό συνέβη εν τέλει, αφού το stable, γνωστό επίσημα ως New World Order (nWo), πήρε αναγνωρισιμότητα στις εβδομάδες και τους μήνες που ακολούθησαν. Ο Hogan εκτός από το διάσημο μουστάκι άφησε μούσι το οποίο έβαψε μαύρο και αντάλλαξε τα κίτρινα και κόκκινα του ρούχα για μαύρο ντύσιμο, άλλαξε το όνομα του σε Hollywood Hogan και επέστρεψε στη τηλεόραση του WCW οκτώ μέρες μετά το heel turn του. Ο Hogan κέρδισε το δεύτερο του WCW World Heavyweight Championship στο Hog Wild, νικώντας το The Giant για το title. Έβαψε με ένα μαύρο σπρέι τα γράμματα «nWo» πάνω στο title, με πρόχειρο τρόπο στο κέντρο του title belt, και το αποκαλούσε nWo title για όση διάρκεια ήταν στο συγκεκριμένο stable. Ο Hogan τότε άρχισε ένα feud με το Lex Luger αφού ο Luger μαζί με το The Giant νίκησαν το Hogan και το Dennis Rodman σε ένα tag team match στο Bash at the Beach 1997. Στο επεισόδιο του Nitro που προβλήθηκε στις 4 Αυγούστου 1997, ο Hogan έχασε το WCW title από το Luger όταν ο τελευταίος χρησιμοποίησε το submission finisher move Torture Rack. Πέντε μέρες αργότερα στο Road Wild, ο Hogan νίκησε το Luger παίρνοντας πίσω το WCW title και ξεκίνησε τη τρίτη του θητεία ως WCW World Heavyweight Champion. Ο Hogan τότε έχασε το championship από το Sting σε ένα πολυδιαφημισμένο match που χτιζόταν για δεκαοκτώ μήνες, στο Starrcade. Στο match, ο νεοαποκτηθέντας του WCW, Bret Hart, κατηγόρησε το διαιτητή Nick Patrick πως μέτρησε γρήγορα το pin του Hogan και το match άρχισε ξανά με το Hart ως διαιτητή. Ο Sting έπειτα κέρδισε με submission. Την επόμενη ημέρα πραγματοποιήθηκε ένα rematch, στο οποίο ο Sting διατήρησε το title με αμφιλεγόμενο τρόπο, το WCW Championship έμεινε χωρίς κάτοχο. Ο Sting αργότερα κατάφερε να νικήσει το Hogan, επανακτώντας το title στο SuperBrawl VIII. Ο Hogan τότε ξεκίνησε ένα feud με το πρώην φίλο (και πρόσφατο εισαχθέντα στην nWo) Randy Savage, ο οποίος κόστισε στο Hogan το title όταν του πέταξε ένα σπρέι. Ο Hogan τον αντιμετώπισε σε ένα steel cage match στο Uncensored 1998 το οποίο τελείωσε χωρίς νικητή. Ο Savage πήρε το World Championship από το Sting στο Spring Stampede 1998. Ενώ ο Hogan συμμάχησε με το Kevin Nash για να αντιμετωπίσουν τους Roddy Piper και The Giant στο πρώτο Bat match. Η αρχική nWo χωρίστηκε, αφού ο Hogan πρόδωσε το Nash χτυπώντας τον με ένα μπαστούνι και το επόμενο βράδυ προκάλεσε το Savage για το WCW title. Στο no disqualification match για το title του Savage, ο Nash μπήκε στο ring και εφάρμοσε το powerbomb στο Hogan ως εκδίκηση για την επίθεση του. Ο Bret Hart έγινε heel αφού επιτέθηκε στο Savage και διασφάλισε τη νίκη του Hogan, ο οποίος κέρδισε για τέταρτη φορά το WCW World Heavyweight Championship. Ο Hogan υπερασπιζόταν το title μέχρι τον Ιούλιο εκείνου του έτους, όταν το WCW τον έβαλε να αντιμετωπίσει τον τότε ανερχόμενο και WCW United States Champion Bill Goldberg, ο οποίος ήταν αήττητος στο WCW μέχρι τότε. Αργότερα εκείνο το βράδυ, ο Hogan αποσπάστηκε από το Karl Malone ο οποίος χρησιμοποίησε ένα Diamond Cutter στο μέλος της nWo Curt Hennig, ο οποίος πλησίασε το ring για να βοηθήσει το champion. Ένα spear και ένα jackhammer από το Goldberg ακολούθησαν και ο ανερχόμενος παλαιστής νίκησε το Hogan κερδίζοντας το πρώτο και μοναδικό του WCW World Heavyweight Championship. Για το υπόλοιπο 1998, ο Hogan αναλώθηκε σε celebrity matches με διάφορες διασημότητες από άλλες βιομηχανίες του θεάματος. Το δεύτερο tag team match του με το Dennis Rodman είδε την ομάδα να αντιμετωπίζει τους Diamond Dallas Page και Karl Malone στο Bash at the Beach 1998 και στο Road Wild 1998 ο Hogan με το Eric Bischoff ηττήθηκαν από τους Page και Jay Leno λόγω μιας παρέμβασης του Kevin Eubanks, ο οποίος εκτέλεσε το Diamond Cutter στο Bischoff. Ο Hogan είχε επίσης ένα πολυδιαφημισμένο match με το Warrior στο Halloween Havoc 1998, όπου ο ανιψιός του Horace Hogan τον βοήθησε να κερδίσει. Στο επεισόδιο της Ημέρας των Ευχαριστιών του The Tonight Show με το Jay Leno, ο Hogan ανακοίνωσε την απόσυρση του από την επαγγελματική πάλη, καθώς και την υποψηφιότητα του για τη προεδρία των Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών. Υλικό πολιτικής καμπάνιας προβλήθηκε στο Nitro με τους Hogan και Bischoff να βρίσκονται σε μια συνέντευξη τύπου, κάνοντας το να φαίνεται αληθινό. Απ' ότι φάνηκε στο μακροπρόθεσμο μέλλον οι συγκεκριμένες ανακοινώσεις του Hogan ήταν ψευδής και έγιναν ως ένα τέχνασμα για δημοσιότητα, προσπαθώντας να πάρει ένα μέρος της δημοσιότητας του πρώην παλαιστή Jesse Ventura, ο οποίος εκείνη τη περίοδο είχε γίνει ο κυβερνήτης της Μινεσότα. Μετά από ένα διάλειμμα από το WCW, ένας ακόμη «αποσυρμένος» Hogan επέστρεψε στις 4 Ιανουαρίου 1999 στο Nitro για να προκαλέσει το Kevin Nash για το WCW World Heavyweight Championship. Με έναν αμφιλεγόμενο τρόπο ο Hogan κέρδισε το title σε κάτι που αργότερα θα γινόταν γνωστό ως Fingerpoke of Doom. Αυτό ένωσε την nWo Hollywood και την nWo Wolfpac. Στη πάλη *'Finishing και signature moves' **The Atomic Legdrop **The Axe Bomber – NJPW (χρησιμοποιήθηκε ως signature move στο WWE/WCW) - Καινοτομία ** Big Boot ** Running Powerslam ** Atomic Drop ** Overhead Gutwrench Backbreaker Rack ** Body Slam ** Bearhug ** Snap Suplex ** Belly to Back Suplex ** Vertical Suplex ** Delayed Vertical Suplex ** Elbow Drop ** Superplex *'Nicknames' **"The Incredible" **"The Fabulous" **'"The Hulkster"' **'"The Immortal"' **"The Red and Yellow Warrior" *'Tag teams και stables' **Boulder Brothers - με τον Eddie Boulder **Mega Maniacs - με το Brutus Beefcake **Mega Powers - με το Randy Savage **Millionaire's Club **nWo Hollywood **nWo **Shawn Michaels και Hulk Hogan **André the Giant & Hulk Hogan **Hulk Hogan & Bam Bam Bigelow *'Αξιοσημείωτα feuds' **André the Giant **"Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase **"Nature Boy" Ric Flair **"Macho Man" Randy Savage **Sgt. Slaughter **Iron Sheik **The Ultimate Warrior **Earthquake **The Big Boss Man **The Undertaker **Sid Justice **Yokozuna **Harley Race **Terry Funk **"Rowdy" Roddy Piper **Paul Orndorff **Kevin Nash **Sting **Bret "Hitman" Hart **Jesse "The Body" Ventura **Nick Bockwinkel **Lex Luger **Jeff Jarrett **The Rock **Triple H **Chris Jericho **Vince McMahon, Jr. **Shawn Michaels **The nWo **The Heenan Family **Dungeon of Doom **King Kong Bundy *'Managers' **Freddie Blassie (WWE) (1979-1981) **Jimmy Hart (WWE/'WCW') (1993-1995 ) **Miss Elizabeth (WWE) *'Παλαιστές που εκπαίδευσε' **Mr. T **Tugboat **Brutus Beefcake *'Παρωνύμιο για τους Fans' **"Hulkamaniacs" **"NWOlites" *'Theme music' ** American Wrestling Association *** "Eye of the Tiger" από τους Survivor ** World Championship Wrestling *** "American Made" από τους The Wrestling Boot Band (1994–1996, 1999–2000) *** "Rockhouse" από το Frank Shelley (χρησιμοποιήθηκε όσο ήταν μέλος της nWo; 1996–1999) *** "Kevin Nash/Wolfpac Theme" (χρησιμοποιήθηκε όσο ήταν μέλος της nWo Wolfpac/Elite, 1999) ** Xcitement Wrestling Federation *** "American Made" από τους The Wrestling Boot Band (2001) ** World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment *** "Eye of the Tiger" από τους Survivor (January 7, 1984 – November 22, 1986) *** "Hulk Hogan's Theme" από το Jim Steinman (1985) *** "Stars and Stripes Forever" από το John Philip Sousa (1985) *** "Real American" από το Rick Derringer (29 Νοεμβρίου 1986 – 13 Ιουνίου 1993, 4 Ιουλίου 2002, 22 Μαΐου 2003–3 Ιουλίου 2003, 21 Μαρτίου 2005 – 10 Δεκεμβρίου 2007, 24 Φεβρουαρίου 2014 – παρόν) ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Rockhouse" (Remix) από το Frank Shelly''' (2010-2013) *** "Immortals" από το Dale Oliver χρησιμοποιήθηκε όσο ήταν μέλος της Immortal, 2010–2011) *** "Eye of the Tiger" από τους Survivor (μόνο σε house shows) Πρωταθλήματα και κατορθώματα * '''New Japan Pro Wrestling ** IWGP League Tournament (1983) ** MSG Tag League Tournament (1982, 1983) – με τον Antonio Inoki *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Κλάση του 2003 * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Comeback of the Year (1994, 2002) ** PWI Feud of the Year (1986) vs. Paul Orndorff ** PWI Match of the Year (1985) with Mr. T vs. Roddy Piper and Paul Orndorff at WrestleMania ** PWI Match of the Year (1988) vs. André the Giant at The Main Event ** PWI Match of the Year (1990) vs. The Ultimate Warrior at WrestleMania VI ** PWI Match of the Year (2002) vs. The Rock at WrestleMania X8 ** PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1996, 1998) ** PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1983, 1999) ** PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1985, 1989, 1990) ** PWI Wrestler of the Year (1987, 1991, 1994) ** PWI ranked him #'1' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1991 ** PWI ranked him #'1' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 ** PWI ranked him #'57' of the Top 100 Tag Teams of the "PWI Years" with Randy Savage in 2003 * Southeastern Championship Wrestling ** [[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)]] (1 φορά) ** [[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Southern Division)|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Southern Division)]] (2 φορές) * Tokyo Sports Grand Prix ** Αγώνας της Χρονιάς (1991) vs. Genichiro Tenryu στις 12 Δεκεμβρίου 1991 ** Εξαιρετικότερος ξένος (1983) * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW World Heavyweight Championship (6 φορές) * World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Championship (6 φορές) ** Royal Rumble (1990, 1991) ** World Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με τον Edge ** WWE Hall of Fame (Κλάση του 2005) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' ** Feud of the Year (1986) vs. Paul Orndorff ** Most Charismatic (1985–1987, 1989–1991) ** Most Overrated (1985–1987, 1994–1998) ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (1987) vs. André the Giant at WrestleMania III ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (1996) with Randy Savage vs. Arn Anderson, Meng, The Barbarian, Ric Flair, Kevin Sullivan, Z-Gangsta, and The Ultimate Solution in a Towers of Doom match at Uncensored ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (1997) vs. Roddy Piper at SuperBrawl VII ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (1998) vs. The Warrior at Halloween Havoc ** Worst Feud of the Year (1991) vs. Sgt. Slaughter ** Worst Feud of the Year (1995) vs. The Dungeon of Doom ** Worst Feud of the Year (1998) vs. The Warrior ** Worst Feud of the Year (2000) vs. Billy Kidman ** Best Babyface (1982–1991) **Least Favorite Wrestler (1985, 1986, 1991, 1994–1999) **Worst Wrestler (1997) ** Most Embarrassing Wrestler (1995, 1996, 1998–2000) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) en:Hulk Hogan Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Αμερικανοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Κατηγορία:World Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Νικητές του Royal Rumble Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1953 Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 1977